The present disclosure relates to a sliding device for slidably supporting a vehicle seat.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2004-203150 discloses a sliding device that comprises a sensor for detecting a position of a vehicle seat. This sensor is assembled to a movable rail, such as an upper rail, via a mounting bracket.